Viper's and Plants
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Doctor Viper escapes from Megakat City Prison and teams up with Bushroot and Poison Ivy; Meek, Jessica, Miss Martian, and Sonic team up with the Swat Kats in order to stop the villains. Meanwhile; Sanders gets taken by Lex Luthor and Eddy works with Superman and Supergirl to save her, but the aliens get infected by Kryptonite.
1. Swat Kats

Outside a prison just close to Megakat City; an explosion happened outside the building, making an alarm go off.

Then a manhole cover opened up and a humanoid cat/snake hybrid called Doctor Viper to emerge from it before running off.

The cat/snake hybrid laughed.

"THE ENFORCERS WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE AGAIN! I'LL JUST CAUSE TROUBLE IN ANOTHER CITY!" yelled Dr. Viper, "MAYBE TOON CITY!"

Meanwhile in Megakat City hall; Mayor Manx was in his office sitting at his desk with Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs and Commander Feral.

The mayor was shocked.

"DOCTOR VIPER ESCAPED PRISON!?" yelled Manx.

"Yes, I just found out thirty minutes ago from the warden of the prison, and there was some bystanders who claim to have seen him and say that he'll be heading for a place called Toon City." said Feral.

Manx sighed.

"Well that's just great, the Enforcers can't go after him now since it's outside your jurisdiction." said Manx.

"But there are two people with no jurisdiction." said Callie.

Meanwhile in the Megakat City salvage yard; two humanoid cats named Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson were doing some work on a car.

The two smiled.

"Boy, by the time we finish this car, it's off to the fast food restaurants for us." said Chance.

"Yeah." said Jake.

But then their alarm went off, shocking the two.

"That's Callie." said Jake.

The two ran to their phone and Chance picked it up.

"We hear you Miss Briggs." said Chance.

"_Swat Kats, Doctor Viper has escaped prison and is making his way to a city called Toon City._" Callie's voice said.

Chance nodded.

"We'll get him back." said Chance.

He hung up the phone.

"Alright, better suit up." said Chance.

The two ran to their lockers and suited up into their Swat Kat outfits before jumping into the Turbokat and flying it off.

Later; the Turbokat was flying over Toon City.

"So this is Toon City huh?" said Jake/Razor.

"Not what I was picturing." said Chance/T-Bone.

They then see a mutant with a old lady and this shocked them.

"OH NO THAT MUTANT IS KIDNAPPING THE OLD LADY!" shouted Chance/T-Bone.

"We'd better do something, firing net missile." said Jake/Razor.

He pushed a button on the controls and a missile fired towards the two.

But the monster was trapped in a green force field.

"WHAT THE!" shouted the Mutant.

The Swat Kats noticed it as well.

"Hey what gives?" said Jake/Razor.

"No idea." Said his partner.

"Never had to deal with this back before we were dishonorably discharged from the Enforcers." said Razor.

"Agreed." said T-Bone.

Then the force field disappeared before a blue blur ran by and the mutant was cuffed.

The mutant groaned.

"Of course." said the mutant.

The missile then exploded, trapping the mutant in the net.

"Who stopped that monster before us?" said T-Bone.

Razor is mad.

"I don't know but let's get to that old lady." He said.

The two landed the jet on the ground before jumping off of it.

They then went to the ole lady and she saw them.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THAT MUTANT!" She shouted.

T-Bone groaned.

"Come on, we just got here, there's no way we could have beaten him up." said T-Bone.

"Beaten him up?" asked the Lady. "He was helping me cross the street."

The Swat Kats became confused.

"Street crossing?" said T-Bone.

"Blame whoever attacked the monster first." said Razor.

"Yeah I can vouch for these guys not attacking me first." said the mutant.

The Swat Cats are shocked.

"Wait do you people live together in peace?" asked Razor.

"Yes." said the lady.

T-Bone groaned.

Later; the two were flying their jet again.

"I can't believe it." Said Razor.

"You're telling me, miss understanding. But who stopped that mutant before we could?" said T-Bone.

"No idea." said Razor.

They then heard an explosion.

"Explosion just happened." said Razor.

"Yeah, we'll check it out." said T-Bone.

He flew the jet towards a huge explosion.

At the explosion; Bebop and Rocksteady emerged from it with tons of gold bricks.

"Easy escape." said Rocksteady.

"Yeah, and no interruptions." said Bebop.

But then he was punched across the face by a running Sonic.

Bebop groaned.

"What hit me?" said Bebop.

Sonic stopped in his tracks.

"Me." said Sonic.

The two evil mutants groaned.

"Why you no good." said Bebop.

He threw a punch at Sonic who moved out of the way before the pig was hit by a repulsor ray.

"YAAAAA" Shouted the Pig.

Rocksteady became mad.

"How dare you harm Bebop." said Rocksteady.

"I HATE THAT NAME!" yelled Bebop.

Rocksteady threw a punch at Sonic who just moved his head and wound up punching Supernoob Kevin who was drinking a smoothie and sent flying away screaming.

"SERIOUSLY!?" yelled Kevin.

Everyone became shocked.

"Did that kid just get sent flying?" asked Razor from the Jet.

"I think so." said T-Bone.

Rocksteady tried to attack Sonic who moved out of the way from each punch as Meek fllew into the fray and punched Rocksteady, knocking him out.

Later; the villains were being escorted into a police carrier as Sonic, Meek, Jessica in her Lantern outfit, and Miss Martian were watching.

"No fair, I didn't get any action." said Miss Martian.

"Yeah blame Sonic." said Jessica, "He's a villain hog."

"Can't help it, I've got tons of moxie." said Sonic.

Jessica groaned.

"And is no one going to address the three engine jet with two humanoid cats inside that have been watching us the whole time?" said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked and saw what sonic meant.

"Huh didn't notice that." Said Jessica.

"Military grade weaponry, clearly whoever built that knew what they were doing." said Meek.

"They found out about us." said T-Bone.

"Might as well show ourselves." said Razor.

The jet landed on the ground and the Swat Kats emerged from the ship.

"We mean you no harm, we're just looking for someone who's trouble." said Razor.

Sonic scoffed.

"Right and I'm related to a Duck." Said Sonic.

"Are you?" said T-Bone.

"No." said Sonic.

Everyone groaned.

With Viper he was walking around the city and he smirked.

"This city; soon I'll rule it and no one will stand in my way." He said.

He laughed, only to be grabbed by a root emerging from the ground.

"What the?" He asked.

He then saw Bushroot walking towards him.

"So who're you supposed to be, new guy with an expertise in chemistry?" said Bushroot.

Viper is mad.

"I am Dr. Viper and I can create mutants." Said Viper.

"Get in line." A Female Voice said.

Poison Ivy then appeared next to Bushroot.

"My plants will be taking over this city." said Ivy.

"Yeah." said Harley who appeared beside Viper.

"YAAAA!" Should Viper.

Bushroot glared at Viper.

"Don't cheer with us, you're ruining it." said Bushroot.

Viper is mad.

"Oh what if I tell you I got a plan and we Plant villains and this clown girl can succeed?" asked Viper.

Everyone stared at the feline villain.

"You can do things with plants?" said Ivy.

"Mostly mutations on living creatures. Rarely plants." said Viper, "I'm a snake/cat hybrid, not a plant/cat hybrid. If anything, blame the co author for not re watching Swat Kats episodes recently or even bothered watching videos online."

Harley nodded.

"I agree but he hasn't seen that show in a long time." Said Harley, "But let's get back to business."

Viper chuckled and pulled out some vile's with formulas.

Everyone became confused.

"What's that?" asked Harley.

"Just some things I worked on on the way over here." said Viper.


	2. Theater Plan

In Rayman's house; the limbless hero was watching Bewitched and laughing.

"Oh man, people sure had imagination back in the sixties." said Rayman.

He then sees Baby Tabitha.

"Awww, what a cute baby that was." said Rayman.

He reached into a cooler next to him and pulled out a can of Coca Cola before popping it open and drinking it.

"Ooh yeah, that's good." said Rayman, "And just in time for a commercial break."

He picked up a trumpet and started playing the Donkey Kong Country song Gangplank Galleon.

**Interview Gag**

Rayman smiled.

"I love playing my trumpet." he said.

**End Interview Gag**

Eddy then appeared in the room before pulling out a cork and sticking it in the trumpet, making Rayman stop playing.

But the limbless hero pulled the cork out and resumed playing.

Eddy growled and ran to Rayman getting ready to hit him.

"You'd better be ready to receive an eviction notice and find a new cheaper home to live in if you're going to hit me." said Rayman.

Eddy groaned.

"Jerk." said Eddy.

"That's life, landlord gives a tenant some regulations that they have to follow lest they want to leave for good and find a new home." said Rayman.

Eddy nodded.

"Right like how you told the Landlord that you have Roommates?" asked Eddy.

Rayman became shocked and worried.

"Uhhhhhh." He said

He then became confused.

"Wait a minute, I don't have to tell the landlord about having roommates. I legally own this house." said Rayman, "And I didn't lease it."

He pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Eddy who read it.

"This deed entitles that Rayman is the legal owner of-"Eddy said before groaning, "I really need to think about what to say before I blurt it out."

Rayman nodded

"You sure do." Said Rayman.

Eddy sighed.

"Well can you do me a favor and walk my pet Alligator?" asked Eddy, "I'm taking Sanders out on a date. I'm taking her to see Avengers End Game, a dinner and a nice boat ride."

Rayman nodded.

"Okay, but I should warn you that it's illegal to own an exotic animal, and alligator's are as exotic as can be." said Rayman.

Eddy became shocked.

"Wait what?" said Eddy.

"I've seen every episode of Friends to know that owning an exotic animal is illegal." said Rayman, "You should see some tv shows more often."

Eddy groaned before walking out of the house.

Rayman laughed.

"I love being superior to that guy." Said Rayman.

With Eddy he was walking down the road still grumbling.

"Why do I bother with him?" said Eddy, "Can't get any worse."

Then some thunder sounds were heard before it started raining.

"OH COME ON!" Shouted Eddy.

Later; he was in the McDuck Mall soaking wet.

"Blasted weather." Muttered Eddy.

MacArthur and Sanders Saw Eddy and Sanders looks worried.

"Oh man Eddy looks mad." said Sanders.

MacArthur scoffed.

"Oh please I bet he planning a scam." Said her partner.

Samders glared at MacArthur.

"Come on MacArthur you know Eddy also helps people." said Eddy's Girlfriend. "Plus he takes care of his pet."

"Which is an ALLIGATOR!" shouted MacArthur, "THOSE ARE ILLEGAL!"

"Says a girl with a pet Lion." Said Sanders.

"I sold that thing yesterday to a traveling circus." said MacArthur.

However the Lion mounted on MacArthur.

"OH COME ON!" shouted MacArthur

Sanders laughed and went to Eddy.

"Avengers Endgame?" said Sanders.

"Avengers Endgame." said Eddy.

Sanders nodded.

"Okay." said Sanders.

"Besides, I'm suspicious about Doctor Strange's victory vision he had in Infinity War. Did he time everything right? The Avengers and Guardians stalling Thanos, Star Lord losing his cool upon learning that Gamora was dead, giving the titan the time stone, snapping his fingers at the exact time Ant Man went into the Quantum Realm, loads of people being erased form existence including Doctor Strange, and Nick Fury contacting Captain Marvel just before he turns into dust, doesn't that seem very odd?" said Eddy.

Sanders was about to say something when she realized Eddy is right.

"Good point." She said.

"Still think that Doctor Strange planned the events to happen at the exact time Ant Man returned into the Quantum Realm." said Eddy.

"Wouldn't be that much a coincidence, especially since the Russo Brothers directed Civil War, Infinity War, and even Endgame, and that they'll more then likely give Iron Man the worst possible ending ever, made him want to straight up kill Bucky Barns out of anger, and he loses Peter Parker to Thanos's snap, and I'm pretty sure the Russo's hate Iron Man." said Sanders.

Eddy nodded.

"Right." said Eddy, "You know I think Stark's stuff is being left to Peter. Why else would Happy be in Far from Home?"

"Contracts for Robert Downy Jr and Gwenth Paltrow have expired." said Sanders.

Eddy nodded.

"Fair enough." said Eddy.

Unknown to them someone was watching this.

That someone was Lex Luthor.

The Bald billionaire smirked.

"Interesting, maybe I'll spoil the ending to Endgame for that kid." said Luthor.

He then laughs.

"Ahem." A Voice said.

Lex turned and saw some pissed Marvel Fans.

"You do and we will give you such a beating." Said a Iron Man Cos player.

"Yeah." Said a Thor Cos player.

Luthor scoffed.

"Please, it's not like that will happen, especially when you find out that it ends with-"Luthor said before seconds later, all the cos players beating up Luthor non stop, "UNCLE, UNCLE!"


	3. Getting Acquainted

With Meek's group; they were in a junkyard with the Swat Kats.

"So let me get this straight, one of your villains escaped from a prison in a place called Megakat City." said Miss Martian.

The vigilante cats nodded.

"That's right." said T Bone.

"He came to this city apparently." said Meek.

"Yep." said Razor.

"The law enforcement in your city can't get to him because of not having jurisdiction outside their city." said Jessica.

"Of course." said T Bone.

"And you were sent here because you don't need jurisdiction for anything." said Sonic.

"That's right Blue Rat." Said Razor.

Sonic shook his head.

"Not going to get into this argument or contradiction." said Sonic.

"Look we can help." Said T-Bone.

"Maybe you can." Meek said before his helmet disappeared.

The vigilante cats became shocked.

"Why would you do that, show us who you are underneath the helmet?" said Razor.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling I can trust you." said Meek.

The two Swat Kats nodded.

"Then we can trust you with our secret." Said Razor.

The Swat Kats removed their helmets and masks, revealing their identities.

Sonic chuckled.

"Who didn't see this coming? I know I didn't." Sonic said sarcastically, "And I wasn't expecting the first trailer to my live action film to be perfect."

Everyone nodded.

"Agreed." said Chance.

"Now about who we are." said Jake.

Later; the whole SWAT Kats origin story came out.

"So you were cops who were demoted to a salvage yard after an accident caused by your boss who refused to take responsibility?" said Miss Martian.

The Swat Katz nodded.

"Yeah, obviously his fault, but he simply wanted to save his own carrier." said Chance.

"Wow, when hitting rock bottom goes worse instead of bad, you add insult to injury." said Sonic.

Chance was confused.

"Huh?" said Chance.

"You know, the metaphor adding insult to injury: act in a way that makes a bad or displeasing situation worse." said Sonic.

Chance just stared at Sonic.

"Anyways, after we were demoted, we discovered that the salvage yard we were forced to work in had lots of military grade weaponry, and we used those parts to build our own jet, vehicles, and equipment in order to become crime fighters." Jake.

Sonic whistled.

"Huh, neat." said Sonic.

"So the way I see it, your boss was actually jealous of the fact that you were better at being law enforcement officers then he was that he kicked you off the force and forced you to work in a salvage yard to try and prove that he can be more competent then you, but it's just proven wrong all the time because you're better cops then he is, especially outside of the law." said Jessica.

The two cats looked at each other.

"Wow, never thought of it that way." said Jake.

"Me neither." said Chance.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." said Sonic.

"Well the Chief Of Police does have his rare moments." said T-Bone. "Like when he stopped Steel after we saved him from Mad Kat."

"And when he had the chance to unmask us by way of bargaining with the Metalikats, he refused on the grounds of not dealing with scum." said Razor.

"At least he has principal." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"Hey is there a good place to eat?" asked T-Bone.

Later; the six were at a Burger King in their heroic identities sitting at a booth, minus Sonic who was in line.

He grumbled.

"Why me?" said Sonic.

Back at the booth table with the others.

"Some fast food restaurant." said Razor.

"Yeah, one of many well known ones." said Miss Martians.

"I'm very fond of any that can sell some good cheese burgers." said Meek.

"I prefer the chicken fries." Said Miss Martian.

Sonic then appeared carrying two trays full of food.

"Finally." He said.

He set the trays down before sitting at the booth.

He smirked.

"Food's here." said Sonic.

"We can tell." said Miss Martian.

Unknown to them Viper was watching this and he smirked.

"So, the Swat Kats made some friends huh?" said Viper.

He then smiled.

"Perhaps I can use this to my advantage." said Viper.


	4. Luthor Kidnaps

Back at the McDuck Mall; Eddy and Sanders walked out of the theater.

"Well the ending was somewhat of a disappointment in many ways." said Eddy.

Sanders nodded.

"Yeah and I'm glad everyone is brought back." Said Sanders, "But Mantis I find creepy sometimes."

"Who doesn't find her creepy? The thing I'm not to fond of is the Iron Spider armor that Spider Man was wearing in that film as well as Infinity War." said Eddy.

But then a ton of webs stuck to his eyes and mouth.

Sanders saw this.

"What the?" said Sanders.

"Shut it you Iron Spider armor hater." said a voice.

Eddy groaned.

"I don't hate it." Said Eddy, "Just not fond of it."

"I'm surprised that Doctor Strange did plan the whole thing since Infinity War, stall Thanos, give up the time stone, have him snap his fingers at the exact time Ant Man went into the Quantum Realm, have him destroy the Infinity Stones, Scott escaping five years later when he spent five hours in the realm, using time travel to get the Infinity Stones of the past, and restore the victims and gather them all up for the final battle resulting in Thanos's defeat." said Sanders, "Wasn't surprising that the Ancient One quickly realized why Strange gave up the time stone due to the fact that she knew Strange would come up with a strategy."

"True." said Eddy.

"Also, I'm pretty sure all of Peter Parker's classmates were turned to dust as well, otherwise Far From Home wouldn't even exist." said Sanders, "Besides, wouldn't it seem weird if after five years, all of his classmates hadn't of been turned to dust and he was the only one who hasn't graduated from high school?"

Eddy nodded and smiled.

"But Morgan was pretty cute though." Said Eddy, "If we have kids I want to name her Natasha Morgan Pepper Banner."

Sanders became shocked.

"That's your last name, Banner?" said Sanders.

"Not the best thing to happen, especially considering that our last names were created by fanfic writers with terrible imaginations." said Eddy.

"But most people have the same last names and they aren't related." Said Sanders.

"How true." said Eddy.

Just then Lex Luthor came by and he was smirking wickedly.

He pulled out a spray can and sprayed some gas in Eddy and Sander's faces, knocking them out.

He grabbed Sanders and started to walk off.

"That was easy." said Luthor.

He then laughed evilly before walking off.

Minutes later; Eddy woke up and groaned.

"Uggh what happened?" He asked and looked around. "Sanders?"

He became shocked.

"Sanders, where are you?" said Eddy.

Scooby Doo then appeared.

"You called?" said Scooby.

Eddy looked at Scooby.

"Not you my girlfriend." Said Eddy.

Scooby growled.

"I'd be better off as a mop." said Scooby.

**Cutaway Gag**

In another part of the McDuck Mall; Lana was sitting on a bench with Lincoln and their pet dog Charles eating soft serve ice cream as a Robo Ape was mopping up the floors.

Lana chuckled.

"Check this out." said Lana.

Lincoln became confused as Lana pulled a chunk of ice cream with her spoon.

"What ever you're going to do, don't." said Lincoln.

But Lana dumped some ice cream on the floor.

The Robo Ape saw the ice cream and groaned before mopping it up.

Lana got ready to do it again as Lincoln became shocked.

"Don't you dare dump-"Lincoln said before Lana dumped the ice cream again.

The Robo Ape saw the stunt again.

"You better not tempt me." said the Robo Ape.

He mopped up the ice cream and resumed mopping.

Lana got another scoop of ice cream out and Lincoln became shocked again.

"That bot must mean business." said Lincoln.

But then Lana dumped the ice cream on the floor once more.

The ape became mad.

"That is it." said the Robo Ape.

He unscrewed the mop from the pole and jabbed it in Charles neck, making him wine.

The two Loud's became shocked.

"OH DEAR, THAT APE IS SERIOUS!" yelled Lincoln.

The Robo Ape started mopping the floors with Charles.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?! YOU LIKE THAT, HUH?!" yelled the Robo Ape.

He then put Charles into the mop squeezer before pulling the lever to squeeze it.

He pulled the mop out and shook the dog off of it.

The two Loud's were shocked beyond reason.

"Poor Charles." said Lana.

Lincoln turned to the readers.

"Please keep in mind that no animals were harmed in the making of this cutaway gag." said Lincoln.

The Robo Ape became shocked.

"Wait, this is a fake dog I mopped the floors with?" said the Robo Ape.

**End Flashback**

Eddy was getting worried about Sanders and he looked around.

"Where is she?" Ashed Eddy.

Scooby was sniffing the ground.

"I smell a bald man." said Scooby.

Eddy became confused.

"Bald man?" said Eddy.

"Yeah who carries Kryptonite with him at times." said Scooby.

Eddy is shocked.

"Lex Luthor." He said, "By the way I thought you left?"

"Yeah I decided to stay." Said Scooby, "You May need help and I know some heroes who can help."

Eddy became confused.

"You do?" asked Eddy.

An hour later the two were outside the Hall of Justice.

"The Hall of Justice?" said Eddy.

"Why not?" said Scooby.

"Because we're using the DCAU variant of characters based off of the DC comics characters for this fanfic series, and the only two bases of the Justice League are the second Watchtower in space, and a Metro Tower in Metropolis, tell me where in the DCAU there's a Hall of Justice which I might add might have only been in the very old and cheesy Super Friends shows?" said Eddy.

"Doesn't every Justice League series have a Hall of Justice no matter the series?" asked Scooby.

"Not in the DCAU universe, the Metro Tower might be close enough to the Hall of Justice. Someone better fix this mishap." said Eddy.

Then a giant pencil appeared before erasing the Hall of Justice before it disappeared as a paint brush appeared and pained the Metro Tower in it's place.

"That's better, and there could be gorilla's that can paint." said Eddy.

**Cutaway Gag**

In a zoo; Rocket and Groot were watching a gorilla that was painting before it showed a painting of the Eiffel Tower.

"I am Groot." said Groot.

"Yeah that's some good talent." said Rocket.

Then a zookeeper appeared.

"Yep, the gorilla had a job in a circus, very interesting." said the zookeeper.

He turned to the others as the gorilla pulled the painting down, revealing another painting with the word 'Help' painted on another canvas and started begging.

The two friends noticed it and became shocked.

"What do you think?" said the zookeeper.

"Uh...he's got...potential." said Rocket.

"I am Groot." said Groot.

The Zookeeper nodded.

"I thought so." said the zookeeper.

He then walked off.

"I am Groot?" said Groot.

"Of course we're going to bust him out of here, but we'll have to wait till nightfall." said Rocket.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"Ironically the Gorilla is now a member of the Guardians." said Eddy, "But he does lots of Solo missions."

"Just knock on the door for us, I can hear you in the shower." Superman's voice said from a speaker next to the door.

Eddy and Scooby are shocked.

"You heard us while in the shower?" said Scooby.

"I'm a Kryptonian on a planet with a yellow sun, of course I heard you." Superman's voice said.

"And what're you doing in the shower? Just answer the door." said Eddy.

The door opened up and Superman who had a towel around his waste was on the other side.

He was mad.

"This better be important." said Superman.

"Lex Luthor kidnapped by girlfriend." said Eddy.

Superman closed the door before reopening it, revealing he was now in his super suit.

"That is important." He said and realized something. "Wait you have a girlfriend?"

Eddy groaned.

"Yes I do and if you help me I'll name an omelet dish after you and I'll hold a race for you, Flash, Sonic & Speedy Gonzales." said Eddy.

SuperMan thought of this and smiled.

"Deal." He said.

"Okay then. Just out of curiosity, if Luthor ends up killing Sanders, can I start seeing your cousin?" said Eddy.

Superman then used his heat vison to burn Eddy's pants off, revealing he was wearing white boxers with red polka dots on them.


	5. Brief Fight

Back with Meek's group; they were in the Swat Kats jet which was flying all over Toon City.

Sonic looked around.

"Hmm, nice stuff." said Sonic.

"Thanks." Said Razor.

"I've got an airplane, but it's more of an old fashioned thing with a rocket like deal on the bottom of it." said Sonic.

The Cat laughed.

"Yeah right." Said Razor.

"No really, I do." said Sonic.

"Prove it." Said T-Bone.

Sonic pulled out a photo of the Tornado.

"I'd show you guys, but I'm worried about the possibility of causing you two to crash this jet." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

The Swat Kats nodded.

"Can't argue with that logic." said T-Bone.

"Agreed." said Razor.

**End Interview ****Gag**

Meanwhile Viper who was on the ground smirked.

"Time to put my plan into effect." said Viper.

He then turned to his partners.

"Let's do this thing." He said.

The three nodded.

"Okay." said Bushroot.

"You got it Lizard Cat." Said Harley.

"I'm all for it." Said Ivy.

Viper chuckled.

Back on the Turbo Jet; Razor saw something on his radar.

"Uh oh, we've got a problem. Some type of activity in the less crime district." said Razor.

The other heroes became confused.

"Less crime district? That's unusual." said Meek.

"How So?" asked T-Bone.

"Because if it's happening in the less crime district, then someone is causing lots of trouble there for a good reason." said Meek.

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, we'd better check it out" said Miss Martian.

The jet flew in another direction.

In the same part of two with the villains; a huge monstrous Venus flytrap was roaring.

"It's so beautiful." said Ivy.

**Interview Gag**

The Monster Flytrap smiled.

"I am aren't I?" He asked.

**End Interview Gag**

"HEY, IVY!" yelled a voice.

Posion Ivy looked up to see Meek in his armor flying down to the plant before grabbing it's mouth.

Ivy is mad.

"Every time I cause trouble, someone ruins the moment." said Ivy.

The plant roared a bit.

Harley appeared and she smirked.

"Need Help Red?" asked Harley.

Ivy smirked at her Best friend.

"Sure." said Ivy.

Harley chuckled before jumping around.

But Meek punches her.

This caused Ivy to be mad.

"NO ONE HITS MY BEST FRIEND!" Shouted Ivy

**Interview Gag**

"What Harley maybe stupid at times but she's still my best friend." Said Ivy.

**End Interview Gag**

Ivy threw some mind control spores at Meek, only for a gas mask to appear over Meek's mouth, blocking him from being mind controlled.

Ivy is pissed.

"TAKE THIS MEERCAT!" She shouted and pulled a Rose Sword Out.

"Bring it." said Meek.

Ivy slashed at Meek, only for the meerkat to block the sword with an arm.

The plant roared, only for Sonic who was doing a Homing Attack to go through the plant's neck, killing it, and landing on the ground.

Sonic chuckled.

"That all you got?" said Sonic.

But then a root grabbed hold of his legs.

Sonic noticed the roots and became shocked.

"What the?" said Sonic.

Ivy saw this and laughs.

"Didn't think I'd plan ahead?" said Ivy.

But Meek fired a boomerang from his gauntlet that cut the roots around Sonic's legs.

"MY PLANT ROOTS!" She shouted.

The boomerang returned to Meek before attaching to his gauntlet and folding back up.

Ivy is pissed.

"How dare you harm my darlings." said Ivy.

But Meek fired a repulsor ray at the Metahuman, sending her crashing into a dumpster.

"Ok that's stupid." Said Ivy from the dumpster, "I need a burger."

Then Jessica, Miss Martian, and the Swat Kats appeared.

T-Bone is mad.

"So Viper, thought you could get away from the Enforcers huh, but not the Swat Kats." said T-Bone.

Viper is pissed.

"Yeah well try this." He said and used his tail to hit the heroes.

The heroes crashed into a wall.

But Meek fired a blue laser from his gauntlet that froze Viper's feet to the ground.

Bushroot became shocked.

"I'm getting out of here." said Bushroot.

Viper groaned.

"Coward." said Viper.

Some roots grabbed Bushroot by the ankles.

"Or I could stay here and savor the moment." said Bushroot.

The roots then let go of Bushroot.

The plant duck sighed.

"Oh thank goodness." said Bushroot.

The villains busted out of their frozen predicament.

"Now we get out of here." said Viper.

The villains ran off, only for their ankles to be tied up by wires from the Swat Kats.

The Heroes smirked.

"You ain't escaping us." said Razor.

"Oh we'll see." said Harley.

Ivy pulled out a smoke bomb and dropped it on the ground before it exploded.

The smoke cleared off, revealing that the villains were gone and that the wires were cut.

Everyone became shocked.

"What the?" asked Razor.

"Got away." said Miss Martian.

T-Bone groaned.

"Great, now how're we going to find them?" said T-Bone.

Meek looked at T-Bone.

"I may have an idea." said Meek.

T-Bone became confused.

"What's the idea?" said T-Bone.

Meek looked at the ground and saw some dirt before picking up a small bit of it.

He then smelled it and smirked.

"Yeah, this'll do perfectly, I know where they're going." said Meek.

The Swat Kats turned to the others in confusion.

"He spent four to five years on a moon all alone." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

T-Bone is shocked.

"Whoa." Said T-Bone

Next is Razor who was confused.

"How did he survive?" asked Razor

**End Interview Gag**

"I didn't mind being alone, I kept my wits about it, and it helped me hone my skills." said Meek.

The Swat Kats nodded.

"Nice." said Razor.

"He keeps in shape." said Jessica.

She then smirked.

"So let's find the villains." She said.

The heroes ran off.


	6. Stopping Luthor

At Luthor's home; he was taking a bath in lots of money without any clothes on.

"Oh yeah, this feels good." said Luthor.

Sanders who was tied up near him groaned.

"What happened?" said Sanders.

She turned to Lex and became shocked at the sight.

"And why're you naked in a bath tub full of money?" said Sanders.

Lex smiled.

"Because I like doing this." said Lex.

"Well do it when people aren't in the same room as you." said Sanders.

Lex laughed.

"Oh I do that to torture them." He said.

Sanders groaned.

"That's disgusting." said Sanders.

Then a crashing sound was heard and the two turned to see Eddy on Superman's shoulders and Supergirl.

"Hold it right there Lex-"Superman said before noticing Lex and covering his eyes in shock, "OH MY GOD, HE'S NAKED IN HIS OWN MONEY!"

Eddy and Supergirl covered their eyes as well.

"Do that while clothed for crying out loud." said Supergirl.

"EVEN I DON'T DO THAT TO MONEY!" Shouted Eddy.

Luthor groaned.

"Alright, give me five minutes." said Luthor.

"2 Hours Later." Said the SpongeBob Narrator.

"THAT IS THE LAST TIME I HIRE A BLIND GUY TO BRING ME MY CLOTHES!" shouted Lex Luthor

"Well if you did hire a blind guy, you should have went with Daredevil, because that guy can easily find your stuff." said Superman.

Lex scoffed.

"As if, he's friends with a blind lawyer called Matt Murdock." said Lex.

**Interview Gag**

"They are both the same." Said Eddy and laughed.

**End Interview Gag**

"Besides, if I end up on Daredevil's radar, then Matt Murdock will be on my tail as well." said Lex.

The Kryptonians approached Lex.

"Alright, alright, I give up, but first things first." said Lex.

He pulled out a huge chunk of Kryptonite.

"SURPRISE!" yelled Lex.

The two Kryptonians are shocked.

"Kryptonite." said Superman.

The two Kryptonians fell to the ground groaning.

Luthor chuckled and set the rock down close to the two.

"Shit." said Eddy.

"Bet you didn't see that coming." said Luthor.

Eddy smirked

"I did and you'll pay for that." He said and ran to Luthor and tackled him to the ground.

Lex is mad.

"Get off me you punk." Said Lex.

"NEVER!" shouted Eddy.

Luthor groaned.

"Oh it's on." said Luthor.

He farted onto a hand and held the fart hand to Eddy's nose.

The scammer groaned in disgust.

Eddy kicked Lex in the nuts.

Luthor chuckled.

"Jokes on you, I've got balls of steel." said Luthor.

"Asshole." Superman said weakly.

Eddy smirked and sets his money on fire

Luthor became confused.

"Why would you set your own money on fire?" said Luthor.

Eddy is mad.

"It's not my money." He said.

Lex became confused and saw that all his money in the tub was gone.

"NO, MY BEAUTIFUL MONEY!" yelled Luthor.

He started crying.

Eddy picked up the Kryptonite before putting it into a lead box.

SuperMan looked at Eddy.

"Good thinking Eddy." Said SuperMan.

Eddy smiled.

"Thanks SuperMan and as promised I'll keep my word about the Omelettes." He said.

Superman nodded.

Later; he was eating an omelette.

"Mmm, tasty. What's in this?" said Superman.

"Kryptonite." said Eddy.

SuperGirl and SuperMan are shocked

But Eddy laughed.

"I'm joking." He said. "I may be a scammer but even I don't do that to famous Kryptonians."

He then looked around.

"Except maybe Zod and his minions." said Eddy.

Superman shook his head.

"There's no Zod in this universe, we're using the DCAU version of the DC Comic characters, and General Zod technically doesn't exist here. The co author better get that through his head, or all ties will be severed." said Superman.

Eddy became confused.

"Seriously? The whole confusion happened with the Hall of Justice not existing within the DCAU." said Eddy.

Superman sighed.

"Yeah things are very confusion with all these universes of every version of us." said Superman.

"I'm pretty sure there's a version of myself who sounds like Nichole Sullivan." said Supergirl.

"There's a version of you where you are raised by Jim Gordon and related to Barbara." Said Sanders.

Supergirl stared on in shock as cricket sounds were heard.

"Huh?" said Supergirl.

"It's true." Said Sanders.

"I'll take your word for it." said Supergirl.


	7. Stopping Viper

Back with Viper's group; they appeared at some type of green house.

"Did we lose them?" said Bushroot.

"I think so." said Harley.

But then the heroes appeared.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" yelled Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

The villains are shocked.

"Oh for, they found us." said Viper.

"How was that possible?" said Ivy.

"It's like they had a tracker on us." Said Harley

Bushroot nodded.

"I know." He said.

**End Interview Gag**

"I have really great senses." said Meek.

Harley is pissed.

"Showoff." said Harley.

"Well at least I'm not being called that." said Sonic.

"True." Said Viper and blasted Sonic with a blaster.

But the laser stopped in front of Sonic's face as time froze from his point of view.

The hedgehog pretended to look at a watch.

"Look at this, I took nine million steps today." said Sonic.

He pulled out a mirror and held it in front of the laser.

Then time resumed from his point of view before the laser hit the mirror and deflected back at Viper, hitting one of his eyes.

The snake/cat hybrid screamed in pain while holding a hand over his eye.

"MY EYE!" yelled Viper.

Rock who was far away heard this.

He shook his head.

"I don't know what these people are complaining about, I'm actually missing an eye." said Rock.

Back with the others.

"You're coming back with us Viper." said Razor.

Viper is pissed.

"Not on your lives." He said.

The villains ran to the heroes who just stood in place.

Meek then fired some repuslor rays at the villains.

"AHHHHHH!" Shouted Viper.

"GET THEM." yelled Bushroot.

Ivy and Harley nodded.

The heroes and villains started battling each other.

T-Bone and Razor tried to attack Viper.

But Viper moved out of the way and used Harley as a human shield.

Harley became shocked.

"Why you no good." said Harley.

Harley is then hit T-Bone and Razor's Attack sending her Flying till she landed near Ivy who saw this.

"HARLEY!" shouted Ivy to her best friend and knelled to her. "You ok?"

Harley groaned.

"That snake used me as a shield." said Harley.

Bushroot overheard it and gasped.

"Viper tried to use someone as a shield?" said Bushroot, "That is just low."

**Interview Gag**

Ivy is mad.

"That Viper I may be evil but even I wouldn't use my best friend as a human shield." She said. "I mean who does that?"

**End Interview Gag**

The villains started approaching Viper who was backing away in shock.

"Wait, let's talk about this." said Viper.

"GET HIM!" yelled Bushroot.

The villains ran after Viper who ran off.

The heroes just started at everything in confusion.

"Not to sure how I should feel about this." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"I could go for some Baskin Robbins right now." said Meek.

"I'm down." said T-Bone.

Then a tied up and passed out Viper was tossed to the heroes.

They looked up to see Bushroot, Ivy, and Harley looking at them.

"He's your problem now." said Bushroot.


	8. Swat Kats Leave

Outside a Baskin Robbins; the heroes in their civilian clothes, minus Sonic, exited the building with different treats.

Meek had a Fancy Waffle Cone with Oreo n Caramel Ice Cream, Jessica had a Fancy Cake Cone with Watermelon Splash Ice, Miss Martian had a Caramel Cappachino Blast, Sonic had a Butterfinger 31 degree below and Peanut Butter and Chocolate milkshake, Jake had a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup Sundae, and Chance had a Fudge Sundae with Cotton Candy and Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream.

"Mmm, good stuff." said Sonic.

"I'll say." Said Jake.

"Who would have thought that many places that sell ice cream also makes their own versions of the DQ Blizzard?" said Miss Martian.

"McDonalds has the McFlurry." said Sonic.

Chance laughed.

"As if." said Chance.

"Yeah, they're awesome." said Sonic.

He drank his entire milkshake before tossing the cup into a garbage can and began eating the ice cream he had.

Everyone became shocked.

Sonic noticed it.

"What, I burn more calories then I gain, do you really want to go down that trail?" said Sonic.

Jake nodded.

"Okay." said Jake.

The cats walked off.

"We've got to take Viper back to our city." said Jake.

"Okay, see you soon." said Meek.

The vigilante cats nodded and walked into an alleyway.

"What nice people." said Sonic.

"Yep." said Jessica.

With Eddy; he was in Rayman's house watching music videos.

"Even Flow, who even enjoys this classical stuff anymore?" said Eddy.

Rayman was dancing to the music.

"Even Flow, thoughts arrive like butterflies." Rayman sang.

Eddy groaned.

"I need a vacation from him." Eddy muttered and went to the fridge.

He opened it up and pulled out a bottle of Orange Juice before he began drinking it.

"Oh yeah, that's good." said Eddy.

He burped.

He blushed.

"Pardon." said Eddy.

"I don't mind, I'm to distracted by the classical music." said Rayman.

Eddy shook his head as Sanders entered the house.

"So how're things?" said Sanders.

Eddy smiled.

"Great, burnt Lex's money, and helped saved you with Superman ans Supergirl." said Eddy.

"Yeah besides that." said Sanders.

Eddy smirked.

"How about a move?" He asked. "Detective Pikachu is playing and Pikachu was always my favorite Electric Type."

Sanders smiled.

"Oh what of the other types?" She asked, "But sure I'll see the movie."

"It's all very weird on so many levels." said Rayman.

The two turned to Rayman.

"What's weird?" said Eddy.

"People are enjoying the Detective Pikachu film despite the fact that a fraction of the Pokemon in that film looking very ugly in live action, yet those same people complained about how Sonic would supposedly look in his live action film before the creators of that film agreed to change his design after all the online backlash, what a bunch of hypocrites." said Rayman.

He then sees that Eddy and Sanders have left.

"What the?" asked Rayman.

He sighed.

"Of course." said Rayman.

"I'd have to agree with you there, that is very hypocritical." MacArthur who was at a window said.

Rayman glared at MacArthur.

"Do you mind?" said Rayman.

MacArthur nodded and raided Rayman's fridge and ran off.

Rayman face palmed himself.

"This is why one should never have an overweight cup with no regards for the law as a neighbor." said Rayman.


End file.
